


Vampire Bites

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha chooses a toothy Halloween costume.





	Vampire Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 Prompt: teeth

Steve and Natasha were looking at Halloween costumes in a shop not far from Avengers Tower. Halloween was the one holiday Natasha seemed to like. She made sure there was a party at the tower for kids in the lobby and a costume party for grownups later. She bought tons of candy and guarded it ferociously until Halloween night. 

“Do you think I’d make a sexy vampire?” she asked Steve, holding a low necked black lace thing up to her chest. 

“In that? God yes! You could bite me anytime.” They were sometimes lovers, always friends. She was the only woman he was so openly flirtatious with. 

She reached for a set of teeth that looked real, right down to the fangs. “What do you think?”

Steve’s trousers tightened a little at the thought of her in the lacy thing with the vampire teeth, nibbling on his neck. 

“Bite me?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Not until Halloween.”

She didn’t actually buy the costume that day, so Steve wasn’t sure she got it at all until Halloween night. They all showed up in the lobby for the grownup party after the kids’ party and there she was. 

The dress was black, lacier and sexier than the one they’d seen in the store. Most of the bodice was black lace and her creamy breasts strained the lace a little. It was floor length and seemed to float around her when she walked. She had also gotten a very nice set of fangs and when she smiled, Steve found himself staring. 

“What’s the matter, matey?” she asked. “Afraid of the undead?”

Steve was pretty sexy himself in a pirate costume. He had tight black trousers that hugged his butt and other attributes, a blousy white shirt with a red sash tied around his waist and a black pirate hat. He wore a golden earring in one ear. He had a real saber strapped to his side and black leather boots. 

“I fear nothing, madame.” 

She leaned close and he looked down at her lace covered chest. “Say that after I drain your vital fluids,” she said, her voice low and sexy. 

That remark went straight to his groin.

The music switched from loud and fast to a slow, seductive tune. Steve wasn’t much of a dancer but he could slow dance well enough. She came to his arms, pressing her breasts to his chest as he held her close. He wanted her right here and right now. 

He kissed her, darting his tongue in her mouth to find her fangs rather sharp. He felt her chuckle in the kiss. 

When the kiss ended he whispered, “You are wicked.” 

Natasha laughed out loud. “You have no idea, Captain. No idea at all.”

* 

The next day, several people noticed the pairs of bite marks on Steve’s neck and even on his arms. No one dared say a word. 

Natasha saw him in the kitchen at lunchtime. She moved close and murmured, “I didn’t mean to leave marks where they’d show.” 

“Did you mean to leave all the others then?” he asked, his voice quiet as well.

“Oh yes, those I did on purpose.”

“Maybe you should kiss them and make them better then,” he whispered in her ear.

“Come to my apartment in an hour and I’ll what I can do,” she replied. “Or maybe I’ll just make some more.” 

Steve shivered at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
